As is known in the field, capsule endoscopes can be used to image the mucosa of the entire gastrointestinal (GI) tract from the esophagus through the colon. Since the capsule position within the GI tract is not generally under a clinician's control, it must image both surfaces that are touching the capsule and mucosal surfaces that are several centimeters from the capsule (e.g. in large organs such as the colon and stomach). However, the camera depth of field (DOF) for the devices being used today is not large enough to produce an optimally sharp image over the required range of object distances. Furthermore, capsule endoscope cameras are always fixed focus. The constraints of size and power make variable focus implementation difficult. Even if variable focus capsule endoscopes may be deployed in the future, they cannot make the entire image sharp when close and near objects are in the same frame. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a capsule endoscope that can always provide, or allows for deriving, high quality images for near as well as far objects in one same frame.